Magnet
by Izaya-chi
Summary: three lovely stories of yaoi vocaloid characters relating to each other kinda like Junjou Romantica's setting xD SekihanxPiko main , LukixMikuo, KiyoteruxMii-chan
1. Prologue, Rump Shaker: The Plan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction they belong solely to Crypton and this wouldn't be a _fan _fiction if I did.

**Author's Note: **I had fun writing this story so I hope you all enjoy it and although I have gone through and edited my mistakes, if you see any additional grammar/spelling errors it would be kind if you alerted me, thank you~!

_**M▲ç∩€┼**_

_Prologue—Rump Shaker: The Plan_

I never knew singing could be so much fun. I also know I don't have the best voice in a guy could have, but Neru says I sound better than Gakupo so I'm golden when it comes to sound then.

I brushed my bangs to the side so I could see the girls shake their "rumps" more clearly.

_Check, baby check, baby 1234…_

Ugh. What a sick song, but I suppose it pays off in the end if I get to see the girls actually shake their "rumps". I laughed lightly, what a setup this is.

"Seki-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun~!" Miku skip-ran towards me all a while waving her arms around in the air. Half way before reached me she tripped and fell with a skid (and ▲ face) over something. She gently pushed herself up and clutched her ankle. "Oh, owwwwwwwwie," she whined then grew a contorted face when she saw what she tripped over—a leek.

I laughed so hard tears threatened; it was just _too_ good to be true and I laughed even harder when she wiggled and spun the leek around between her fingers all a while still with that dumbstruck look on her face.

Then she finally stood up—still carrying that leek—and limped towards me, this time without fail. Too bad because I would've enjoyed a longer wait after what she told me.


	2. 章一: Welcome to Piko's World

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction they belong solely to Crypton and this wouldn't be a _fan _fiction if I did.

**Author's Note: **I had fun writing this story so I hope you all enjoy it and although I have gone through and edited my mistakes, if you see any additional grammar/spelling errors it would be kind if you alerted me, thank you~!

_**M▲ç∩€┼**_

章一: _Welcome to Piko's World_

"Wait a minute, I gotta sing _what_, and with _whom_?" I practically spat at her. I couldn't help it, I mean who in their right mind would ever want to cover _Barbie Girl_ except I believe in this case it would be _Piko __**Boy**__. _

"You _know_ that I hate English covers more than even you, Miku-san," I glared down at her which caused her to whimper slightly. "I-I'm n-not the o-o-one that decided it, N-Neru-chan d-did…" she stammered in a decendo (getting gradually quieter for those who don't know). "That little…" I gritted my teeth then sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised she does have one heck of an evil rep going on."

"So you'll do it?" Miku perked up and started to bounce, if ever slightly, clutching her current "precious" to her chest.

"What? NO!" I shrieked, but it didn't to register in her mind because she dragged me off and explained on and on about how the video we're going to make is going to work and my ever short part in it (that, I was grateful for). I couldn't help, but think about how wrong it was to have a _dude_ play Barbie even if the kid is highly adorable. I blushed at that thought then shook it off before anyone noticed, it just wasn't right! No guy can ever pull off the most girlish-girl in the world such as _Barbie_, no matter how cute he is…

And, since when was Vocaloid a gay pride supporter? I thought all the girls loathed homos the most! And why shouldn't they? I mean only _all_ the hottest/cutest men in the world were fags. Poor girls, I kind of felt bad for them.

Though when I think about it, we already have gay guys living among us. Though they might not be an item, it is totally _obvious_ that Hatsune Mikuo has the hots for Megurine Luki who's also starting to show slight—very well hidden—interest back.

"Wait a minute, _that's it!_ Those naughty girls actually noticed the gay aura hovering over those two and therefore decided to make a homosexual video!" I proclaimed a whilst holding my finger to the ceiling and still being dragged.

"Gay aura?" Kaito stated blankly. That's when I noticed that it grew quiet all of a sudden and all eyes were on me.

"U-uh forget I ever said that, eh-heh…" I started to sweat and rubbed the back of my head. They all started to murmur and continued their business, though, thank God.

"What was that all about?" Miku whispered—after dropping me—to me yet it was loud enough for any bystander to hear. She was never good at secrets anyhow. "Do you ever let things go?" I squinted at her. Yet she continued to pry, so I finally gave in. "Look, I get how you guys are all excited about, for some damn unexplained reason, the yaoi starting to shine its rays around here, buy why do you have to input _me_ in it? Do whatever you want with Luki and Mikuo! Their your best bet 'round here! I mean, I'm as straight as Gakupo!" Miku giggled at that last note.

"Wait that didn't come out right," I stared blankly. "I just forgot that he was bisexual for the moment. Let me rephrase this: I'm just as straight as you and Kaito!" Neru stopped short in her tracks and face palmed upon overhearing us. Everyone knew Miku had a thing for Kaito, they just weren't officially a 'couple'.

Miku blushed, "W-well, when you put it that way—"

"Miku!" Neru cut her off. "Don't you dare spoil my plans! He's gonna cover _Barbie Girl_ with Piko whether he likes it or not!"

I didn't even notice my manager behind me until he breathed into my ear _you won't get paid if you don't go through with it, and this one's going to be __**big**__—I can feel it._

I shivered and stepped forward, away from the creepy guy-for-a-manager.

"OK, I'll do the damn cover," I replied. "It just better be a damn good paycheck."

"That's the spirit!" Neru smacked my back causing me to wince. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this.

"Oh," Miku exclaimed, "here comes Piko's manager along with Piko himself."

I didn't like the idea of doing an English cover; they just don't sit well with me, especially if I have to sing _Barbie's_ part. Just because I like girl things doesn't mean I want to _be_ one. And especially _Barbie_, of all girls! Well, at least my Ken isn't going to be _bald_. I giggled at the thought of rubbing a bald head with shoe-shiner, that would be fun. Just then my manager burst in the door—covered in sweat for some unknown reason-and grabbed my hand, practically dragging me out of the dressing room.

"We're going to meet your partner now," she managed to heave out in one breath. Oh, joy…

"This…is Piko," Piko's manager proclaimed whilst out-of-breath. What a weird manager the kid had, I thought upon seeing her. I just stared at the little—girl?—peering from behind his manager. The kid blushed, after I stared at him for like 2 minutes, and then hid completely behind his manager. The manager twisted her body around to pull Piko out from behind her.

"Sorry," she said, "he's a little timid." Piko stared at the ground and poked his fingers together just like that chick did in a random anime I saw once. He then peered up at me with huge, one a dark lime green and one with etched in sky blue lines, eyes. He looked so delectable at that moment I just wanted to eat him up! Wait, what the fuck? I can't believe I just thought that! I mentally smacked myself for ever thinking of such vile.

"…and so I hope you and Piko-tan get along, Seki-kun, for the greeter good," Miku said in an overly-joyous tone.

"…huh?" I let out in a confused manner. I heard Neru sigh behind me and then a smack to the back was all I felt afterwards.

"She just means that you two need to get along, Seki-san you dimwit!" she growled at me then whispered _if you want to make an excellent pay check, that's all. _I just nodded then gulped. Why did she have to be so _scary_?

"So why don't you two just start by practicing the song before we go over the acting part?" Neru tried to smile nicely, and I mean _tried_ to, she couldn't help it—she just wasn't programmed that way. I felt my manager ushering me towards the studio room so I just shook him off and walked there myself. My manager bid me good luck and shut the door…and locked it, gee I wonder why?

Well, so now it was just Piko and I in the studio—alone. Wait, why should that matter to me and why the fuck was I nervous?

"So," Piko cleared his throat, "according to the script…y-you st-start?"

I chuckled—nervously?—because he stuttered. I always got a kick out of other people's nervousness since I'm always calm, but for some funky reason, I was nervous! How can that be?

"U-um, a-are you g-going to st-start…? Piko stuttered quietly. "O-oh yeah…y-yeah," I replied. _Did I just stutter?_ I thought, dumbfounded.

_Hiya Barbie!_

…

"Um, Utatane-san…? I asked earnestly after a minute of his hesitation to reply. He was frozen to his chair, staring blankly at his script. Even the sweat on his face seemed to be frozen in place. "U-utatane-san…" I gently shook him. Suddenly, he let out a little, _Hi Ken_ then blinked.

"Are you OK to continue, Utatane-san?" I asked slowly. He just looked up at me with those adorable saucer-like green and blue eyes and stated flatly: "Just call me 'Barbie'."


	3. 章二: Miku's Magic Notion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction they belong solely to Crypton and this wouldn't be a _fan _fiction if I did.

**Author's Note: **I had fun writing this story so I hope you all enjoy it and although I have gone through and edited my mistakes, if you see any additional grammar/spelling errors it would be kind if you alerted me, thank you~!

_**M▲ç∩€┼**_

章二_: Miku's Magic Notion_

It was day two of the _Barbie Girl_ plan. I couldn't _believe_ Piko and I actually got through the _whole_ song together and the fact that it went so damn _well_—we just…_clicked_. I still thought the _kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky _part was sick and hoped I didn't have to do anything _special_ there.

"Oh hey," Miku popped in the studio, "just in case you're wondering, this is going to be more _naughty_ and _haughty_ than the original video because fans are just _dying_ to see hot n' steamy yaoi in action." She winked and shut the door after her.

I blinked and could feel vile rising. _Why, just…why?_ I peaked over at the tomato-red Piko. _Poor thing was going to have a nervous break-down after this_, I betted silently to myself I took a deep breath then let out: "on that note, let's start practice."

_Three hours later_

Piko and I were lying on the ground, out of breath—exhausted to the bone. "We…sung…for three…h-hours…" Piko breathed out.

"I…need…foooood…" I replied, also out of breath. Piko giggled and rolled over to face my 'dead' body. "You know…" he coughed. "What they say is true: you really do have a sexy figure."

I managed to turn my head to face him, feeling heat rise to my face. "Who says…?" I choked out.

"Oh, only everyone who's anyone." Someone regained their breath control and hyperactive composure. He looked so cute at that moment, blinking at me with his huge saucer-like eyes. I found myself staring at his small, plump pink lips. It was too bad he wasn't born a girl, he would've been sooooo _adorable_ and yet I had the sudden urge to kiss him. Me, the straightest guy wanted to kiss a _boy_, even if he was extremely girly. Man was I glad Neru burst in before I could plant such a daring move.

"Come on, let's get a move on. We're going to start the acting portion now," Neru cried like a harpy—well, at least that's what I imagined.

"Ok," Miku shouted after we were gathered in the shooting studio. 'The both of you know how it starts: Ken—a.k.a. Seki-kun—drives up to Barbie—a.k.a. Piko-tan—and greets her. Then he asks if she wants a ride and she does. After that is when the singing starts. So you'll be sitting in this lovely pink car setup, Seki-kun, and you'll pretend to drive and turn your head in different directions like you're looking for Barbie. So just do that and turn the steering wheel slightly as if you're actually driving until you see Barbie sitting on this lonely stone bench in front of the green screen. Now Piko-tan, you know how to react; get all giddy and run over to meet your beloved ken. Alright I want to see you guys up to when the song begins. Ready…set…_Vocaloid!_"

_Five hours later…_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaand…that's a wrap!" The director cut in. "Now I want all of you to eat a huge dinner and get plenty of rest because tomorrow we'll finish up the rest of the video and then you're performing this in _live action_ on stage! Have a good night, 'all!" Miku finished.

_Wait…what? Performing…live? Wtf! _I couldn't take all the bullshit surprises anymore, I _had_ to see Miku's schedule. For all I know, the little shit had a whole movie planned or worse, a _live_ sex scene—or a TV series! I was so mad and filled with rage that I whipped around and smacked (whacked? AN) the arm of whoever poked me away and glared at the victim. I instantly regretted doing so after seeing Piko's terrified expression. Not that he didn't look absolutely adorable like that, but I felt awful for going off on the innocent little guy.

"Hey…look I'm sorry I went off on you like that," I apologized. "I'm just in a bad mood…can you comprehend?" To my surprise, he nodded.

"I'm sick of this bullshit," Piko blurted. Wow, what a big word for him then again I shouldn't be surprised, most kids his age are quite rebellious with all the 'language' flying around. "we need to find Miku's schedule."

In was entranced by the fact that I was actually doing something other than working with Sekihan. I was beginning to take a liking to the guy; he wasn't all badass like he seems to be trying to appear.

"Stop walking," Sekihan ordered suddenly, "someone's coming." Oh yeah I forgot to mention, we're not really supposed to be at the studio right now—we had to sneak in. Why would we do this? Because we absolutely _have_ to know what other surprises Miku has stored. So, hoping to find a schedule of some sort, we met up and snuck in.

"Let's hide over here until he/she passes," Sekihan commanded. "Wh-who do y-you think he/she is?" I replied shakily. "I don't know a security guard? Now shush!" We watched silently from our spot against the boy's bathroom entrance wall that when you turn left to enter you can lean against it. Our breathing slowed into synchronization while we waited silently for our approaching doom. Thankfully, whoever it was just walked on past the bathroom.

"Phew," Sekihan sighed, "that was a close one, ne, Utatane-san?"

"Y-yeah…really close," I breathed out my reply, still stuttering from nervousness. I didn't like the way he addressed me so formally; it just…_bothered_ me for some reason and I mean how come he calls Hatsune-san by her first name? It just wasn't fair! Unless…he feels something _special_ for Miku, but…that's impossible everyone knows she only has eyes for Kaito, except she does have slight triangle potential. _Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyai-yaaaaaai~! Just erase these thoughts from your mind, Piko, erase them…abominate them…uninstall—w-wait a minute! Why should this even bother me? This could only mean one thing…_I blushed, no I'll just taboo the idea, I mean, come on! Forbidden love? It's hot and all, but not all the consequences that usually follow! Yeah…this is nothing, I feel—

"Hey, Utatane-saaaaaaaan, come back to earth please!" Sekihan blinked in front of my face. I blushed and gently pushed his face away, turning my head slightly to the left while still looking at him. "D-don't get s-so close…Sempai…" I spoke quietly. He just laughed a bit and stepped away from my hand. "I don't know when you started calling me 'sempai' but whatever, works for me! Come on, let's get a move on; we don't have all night to find this 'schedule'."

So we looked around for hour upon hour until we finally came across a suspicious notebook lying in the stage storage closet on top of a 'Barbie props' box. Hmmm, sounds quite familiar to me. "You think this is it, Sempai?" I asked curiously.

"It has to be," he replied. I watched him pick up the teal, 4x4 spiral note book and flip through it. Wow, how original, Miku, teal—for real? I liked the square shape, though. "Ah-ha!" Sekihan appointed, "I found a good spot where it should be…" he trailed off suddenly. "L-look at all this tripe! Another English song, too! GAW!"

"W-what does it say, Sempai?" I was almost afraid to ask. "Well, if you must know," Sekihan started in an irritable manner, "it has numerous dates for practices and final showings and tapings of many different songs. After _Barbie Girl_, there's _The Longest Time_ by Billy Joel another damn English song, then _Cendrillion _like what the fuck? After that it's _Romeo and Cinderella_ I hate that song, then _Magnet_ talk about making me want to barf! Auuuuuuuuuuuggghhhhhh!~" Sekihan threw the note book into the air and huffed and watched as loose papers fell around him.

"We absolutely _have_ to do something about this bullshit about to go down," he concluded after a couple minutes of deep breaths.

"U-um, can I make a suggestion?" I asked nervously. "Depends on what it is you're planning to aim the shit from the fan and back to Miku." I had to giggle at his comment which happened to lift my nervousness a little bit and made him laugh, too.

"Well, we could pretend we're an 'item' then they might leave us alone."

**Author's E/N: **Forgot to put this on the last chapter, but here's my message: I write the fan fiction chapters whenever I can in a notebook and take it everywhere and whenever I finish a chapter I type it up, but only after the chapter is completed {this particular chapter being a exception after the 'almost caught' scene I came up with the rest on the spot because I didn't feel like getting off and writing the rest xD} and I have to go to libraries to type it so I only have limited time and also comes along school work so my apologies to whoever actually reads this out there if you feel your waiting too long I do tend to make really long chapters to make up for the wait, though, so please review readers and don't escape the page after reading it w/o reviewing writer's love to see reader's responses! :D Oh! I almost forgot here's a 'music note' pattern key for all of you if anyone's confused:

-change of scene

-change of POV [to the uke and back to seme will always start w/ the seme's POV btw]


End file.
